cicatrices del pasado
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: los niños…cada día se parecen más a él…y Shouto…el lado izquierdo de ese niño es tan desagradable para mi…(one-shot)


—ya no quiero…—

El sollozo de aquel niño había estado repitiéndose desde su primer día de entrenamiento. Apego más el niño a su pecho, abrazándolo mientras el pequeño seguía desahogándose entre llantos.

—Yo…ya no quiero…—repitió el pequeño con la voz ahogada entre sus propias lágrimas. En su propio rostro se había formado una mueca triste que en ese momento no podía ser percibido por su pequeño hijo ¿Cómo podía decirle que todo estaría bien si ni siquiera ella misma podía creerse eso?

Ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hijo suavemente con su mano izquierda tratando de reconfortarlo, pero instintivamente se detuvo cuando sus caricias llegaron a tocar el lugar donde comenzaban sus pequeños cabellos pelirrojos. Noto como ella misma comenzaba a temblar, el miedo seguía creciendo.

— ¡no quiero hacer esto!... ¡no quiero ser como él!—sollozo más fuerte el pequeño.

Ya no podía seguir soportando esto ni un solo momento más, y sin embargo, respiro hondo para tomar valor una vez más. Le alegraba oír esas palabras por parte del pequeño, pero no sabía si tenía el valor para poder creerlas.

—Está bien Shouto—hablo ella por primera vez con la voz más dulce que pudo—no tienes que ser como él si tú no quieres…—

El niño se limpió las lágrimas de forma torpe con el dorso de su mano volteando a ver a su madre. Esa mirada inocente sobre ella la inquietaba, aun así pudo ser capaz de regresarle la mirada. Al final, los dos tenían el mismo miedo.

—No te dejes atar…—fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento. Vio rápidamente el televisor que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, el aparato que hasta ahora solo había estado haciendo ruido, en este momento se volvía algo importante—puedes lograr convertirte en lo que tú quieras—dijo señalando al televisor haciendo que el niño volteara.

" _todo está bien ya que yo estoy aquí_ " era el conocido dialogo de la persona que estaba en la brillante pantalla. Shouto sonrió al verlo y se acomodó en el sofá junto con su madre. Ella sonrió al ver que su pequeño hijo había dejado de llorar mientras seguían viendo al héroe favorito de su hijo.

Pasaron un rato ahí acomodados, olvidándose de los problemas que los rodeaban, aunque fuera solo por un rato. El pequeño Shouto se emocionaba viendo la escena de rescate del héroe número uno en la televisión, incluso hacia varios movimientos graciosos tratando de imitarlo sacándole unas ligeras risas a su progenitora. Por solo un momento, las cosas parecían ser lo que siempre debieron de haber sido.

— ¡eso es lo quiero ser!—dijo el niño emocionado señalando el televisor mientras daba saltitos—¡quiero ser un gran héroe!—

La joven madre no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que su hijo había dicho. ¿Qué no se supone que debería alegrarse de que su hijo quisiera ser una persona que pudiera salvar gente? Y también estaba segura de que eso era algo que el pequeño podría lograr si se lo proponía, pues ya había demostrado que tenía un gran talento para ello…para eso había nacido al fin de cuentas. Entonces,¿ por qué tanta angustia comenzaba a crecer en su interior? Acaso de esta forma también se estaba acercando a convertirse en lo que ella no quería.

En su mente se forma la imagen de su esposo, de uno de los héroes más reconocidos del mundo, y no podía evitar pensar que cada segundo a lado de ese hombre era un infierno, y no solo para ella, sino también para el pequeño que en este momento se encontraba a su lado, el niño que solo había nacido para lograr el objetivo que el héroe numero dos nunca había podido lograr.

Solo pudo acertar a levantarse del sofá dejando desconcertado al niño.

—iré a prepararme un poco de té—le explico al niño, el cual asintió regresando a mirar el programa de televisión.

Ya en la cocina comenzó a calentar el agua, dentro de la tetera. Necesitaba deshacerse de esos pensamientos que ahora rondaban su mente, no dejaban que pensara con claridad, estaba llegando a su propio límite y lo sabía.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó el teléfono sonar cerca de ella.

—¿Hola?—pregunto ella cuando contesto el teléfono.

— _Hola hija, soy yo_ —dijo la voz que estaba del otro lado de la bocina. Reconoció esa voz al instante.

—madre…—musito. Eran pocas las veces en que podía estar en contacto con su madre desde que se casó, por eso era tan especial cuando ella le llamaba, no importaba si eran llamadas de quince minutos.

— _te oigo un poco alterada, ¿estás bien?—_

Dudo un poco en responder esa pregunta, y miro instintivamente hacia la puerta. A excepción de Shouto que en este momento se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala, el resto de sus hijos se encontraba durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que su esposo se encontraba fuera por asuntos de trabajo. Esta posiblemente podría ser la última vez que pudiera tener una conversación así con su madre dentro de mucho tiempo y necesitaba desahogarse aunque fuera un poco.

—…no…—fue lo que acertó a decir antes de caer en llanto. Sintió como ella misma comenzaba a temblar mientras cada palabra salía de su boca contándole a su madre el tormento por el que ahora pasaba.

— _Debes ser fuerte por tus hijos_ —fueron las palabras que su madre le dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

—Madre…yo no puedo—fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios mientras veía el vapor que ya salía de la tetera que había puesto a calentar hace un rato—los niños…cada día se parecen más a él…y Shouto…el lado izquierdo de ese niño es tan desagradable para mi…—

No oyó respuesta inmediatamente del otro lado del teléfono, pero no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más escuchando sus palabras.

—Mamá…—fue lo único que logro decir su pequeño hijo que hasta ahora se encontraba escondido detrás del marco de la puerta de la cocina. Shouto había pensado que su mamá había tardado demasiado para simplemente preparar té y había ido a la cocina a buscarla logrando oír las últimas palabras que ella había dicho hacia el teléfono.

El silbido que hacia la tetera se volvía más fuerte mientras que aquel niño la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, por primera vez, había sido ella la causante de sus lágrimas. Los ojos de Shouto la miraban con una profunda tristeza mientras comenzaba a temblar su labio inferior y daba un par de pasos hacia ella. Pero había algo dentro de aquel niño que solo logro despertar en ella algo que había estado oculto por un gran tiempo.

Aquellos cabellos rojizos y ese maldito ojo azul eran lo que constantemente le recordaban el maltrato de su esposo hacia ella. Al verse descubierta y sin pensar claramente, lanzo el agua de la tetera hacia esa parte de su hijo, simplemente no quería ver eso de nuevo.

Shouto solto un desgarrador grito por el ardor que le estaba causando el agua en ese momento mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su ojo izquierdo, en donde había recibido el mayor daño. Fue ahí donde ella se percató del gran error que acababa de cometer. La estufa aun encendida, su madre llamándole por el teléfono con desesperación tratando se saber que acababa de pasar, incluso sus propios pensamientos, todo eso se había ido cuando Shouto volvió a mirarla. El pequeño estaba confundido sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Vio su propio reflejo en el ojo gris del niño dándose cuenta de lo mucho que acababa de herirlo, y aun así, a pesar de haber destrozado la confianza que tenía en ella, el niño era incapaz de mirarla con odio. Había lastimado a la persona que más quería.

—yo…—ella trato de acercarse a Shouto quien rápidamente retrocedió.

Lo que había pasado después de eso había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo con claridad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba internada en un hospital.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor para todos, de esa forma estaba segura de que no volvería a hacerle daño a su pequeño hijo, pero, los años habían pasado y era una tortura no poder saber lo que pasaba con sus hijos, en especial con Shouto, quien era al que su padre presionaba más para lograr su estúpido objetivo.

Un día se sentó a observar a través de la ventana de la habitación del hospital, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder salir de ese lugar por un instante y abrazar a su hijo pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás. No había sido culpa de Shouto que ella hubiera hecho mal las cosas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, seguramente se trataban de las enfermeras que hacían revisiones de rutina a las habitaciones del hospital.

—madre…—

La voz provenía de atrás de ella. Una voz profunda y masculina muy parecida a la de Endeavor, pero a la vez tan diferente. Esa voz, era tan reconfortante, era firme pero suave, fría pero dulce, estaba segura de que había escuchado esa voz antes a pesar de que había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo oyó. Aun así volteo hacia el para confirmar quien era.

Un joven de diesiseis años, la mitad de su cabello era blanco como el de ella, el resto era de un color rojo intenso, sus ojos heterocromos estaban posados sobre ella, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la gran cicatriz que se hallaba alrededor de uno de sus ojos, ¿así que esas habían sido las consecuencias de sus actos? La culpa dentro de ella creció simplemente al pensarlo, ¿realmente él era el único que había venido después de tanto tiempo y después de lo que ella le había hecho? El dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

— ¿Shouto?—pregunto ella en un hilo de voz para confirmar que lo que veía no era una mala jugada del destino. El joven suavizo su mirada con dulzura cuando la oyó decir su nombre. Tal vez no había forma de cambiar lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, pero ambos, querían aprovechar esta oportunidad para recuperar el valioso lazo que se había debilitado aquel día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta** **aquí** **!**

 **Aunque lo que esta relatado en este fanfic es algo que ya todos saben debido a que son escenas del anime y del manga, tenia tiempo libre y quise hacerlo de todas formas, poniéndolo un poco mas desde el punto de vista de la madre de Todoroki (la cual por cierto no se como se llama XD)**

 **si les gusta no duden en dejar un review, y si no les gusto también pueden dejar un review, recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, comentario, opinión e incluso tomatazos que dejen por aquí son importantes.**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece**

 **gracias por leer :3**


End file.
